Moving
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Life had become boring for Pegasus. The time of Battle City had passed. Pegasus knew that he had to continue to move as well before his time passed as well. In order to insure the future on Industrial Illusions there was he knew there was one thing to do: Adoption


Life seemed so empty for Maximillion Pegasus. It's been years since grand events were held, such as Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. The whole world seemed to quiet down and move on from those days.

Pegasus sighed. Moving on was something new. He has always been transfixed on the days he spent with his gorgeous Cecelia. Of course, that time has passed. Eventually, Pegasus's time would pass as well.

Normally, Pegasus would brush off the thought of passing away. It was an awfully gloomy thing to think of after all. However, he couldn't help but linger on the thought. Once Pegasus was gone, what would become of Industrial Illusions?

Without an heir, whoever held the highest amount of power in the company would claim it for their own. But what would that person do with his company? Would Industrial Illusions be sold to the highest bidder? Would it just melt into bankruptcy?

_No_, Pegasus thought. _ I will not allow that to happen to my company._

The only way to insure the future success of Industrial Illusions would be to bring up an heir. Pegasus knew it wouldn't be someone biologically related to him. There would only be one love in his life and a dishonest relationship constructed with only the goal of an heir wouldn't be right. But there was another way he could have his own child to raise up.

Adoption

*.*.*.

The car halted in front of the orphanage. If Pegasus was going to find his heir here, he'd meet the child himself.

The orphanage looked like a small school. The building's color was tarnished from all of the hands of the children that brushed by on a daily basis. You could tell there were some spots where children had once drawn on due to its faded appearance from the chemicals used to clean it. There were many large windows all around the orphanage which the children were peaking out of.

You could see the hope in their faces. However, Pegasus saw something else in many of the faces of these children: Greed.

Pegasus knew about his celebrity status in the world. He had, after all, created one of the most popular games in the world. Pegasus was sure some of these children would begin dueling just because of the mere fact that he was here.

Sure, these children have never known what a family was. They could just be hoping for too much if they received the chance to have a new parent. But you could tell that some of these children wouldn't care less of who took them home as long as that person had something to give them. This was Maximillion Pegasus after all, one of the wealthiest and most powerful men on the planet. Even though these were orphans, that didn't mean they didn't have a dark side.

The head of the orphanage was there to guide Pegasus and show him the children. "Is there any age group you would prefer, Mr. Pegasus?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I say the younger the better," Pegasus answered. "It would be nice if the child was trained, though."

The head of the orphanage nodded. "How about we start with the 3 to 5 range? We have quite a few angels in that age group."

Pegasus nodded and followed the man through the orphanage. He saw out of the corner of his eyes all of the children staring at him.

"Ask him to duel! You're, like, super great at dueling! Beat him and we'll get outta here!"

"I can't find my deck! You gots to help me find it! I want outta here as much as you do!"

Pegasus overheard the two children fighting. Did they think he'd really fall for a trick like that? He wasn't here to have some kid duel him into adoption similar to how Seto Kaiba won his and Mokuba's way out of their orphanage. Pegasus even left his deck at home as a precaution so he couldn't duel. He didn't need to waste his time on a devious child like that.

The orphanage's head stopped in front of a room. Inside the room was a small group of young children. Some of them were drawing and others were playing various games. You could see the start of a hallway on the one side of the room, most likely leading to the bedrooms.

"I'll go get the other kids. Some of them are shy and prefer to stay in their rooms," the head explained and headed into the room and down the hall.

The head of the orphanage came back with two children behind him. The one child dashed over to join a group of kids playing with robots. The other child held sketch pad in his hands and walked over to the art center. He pulled a chair away from the other children and began to draw something.

"Is there anyone in particular you would like to meet with, Mr. Pegasus?" the head asked as he came back.

"Yes there is," he replied. Pegasus gestured to the boy with the sketch pad. "That young boy there, could I speak with him? And have him bring his sketch pad."

"Of course."

The head first lead Pegasus to the room where meetings with a potential parent and their possible new child would meet. The room was bare besides two chair positioned on opposite sides of a table and a window.

Pegasus sat in the chair farthest from the door and waited for the boy to enter the room.

The young boy entered the room with his sketch pad in hand within a few minutes. He hastily moved to the chair and sat down. Pegasus could see how scared the boy was by the look in his chocolate eyes and how tightly he hugged his sketch pad.

Pegasus smiled at the boy. "Hello, as you may know I'm Maximillion Pegasus. Who are you?"

The boy looked down. "Uh, my name is Max. It's kinda like yours," he said quietly.

"You're right. Now Max, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Uh, well I like art." Max moved his slowly moved his sketch pad over his face. All you could see was the boy's short, dusty, light purple hair.

"What kind of art? Drawing? Painting?"

The boy answered, but it was muffled behind the sketch pad.

Pegasus smiled. "Max, why don't you show me what you've drawn in your sketch pad? I'd like to see what you're work is like."

Max peaked out from over his sketch pad. Slowly, he handed Pegasus the sketch pad. Pegasus was impressed with Max's work. As he flipped through the young boy's drawing he saw various cards that he's created over the years. For this boy's age, he was a great artist. Anyone could clearly tell which monster Max created.

"These are very good," Pegasus commented.

"Really?" Max asked with curiosity. "You like them?"

"Why yes I do. I even remember the first time I made some of these cards," Pegasus said. "Max, how old are you?"

"Three," the young boy answered.

"For your age, these are very, very good. I think I may just have to bring you back to my place so you can have a chance to work with real art supplies."

Max's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course."

Max smiled. Pegasus handed back the sketch pad and rose from his chair. He walked out of the room and Max followed.

Who knows, maybe something interesting will come out of this?

A new day has finally started. The time of Battle City and other events has come to a close. The repetitive days in the orphanage are now gone. With so much of precious time wasted in life, it's about time to move. It's now time to find meaning and to stop rolling through each day without one.

Pegasus walked out of the door with Max next to him. The driver of the car opened the door. "Are you ready to begin moving out, Mr. Pegasus?"

Pegasus smiled. "I believe I am."


End file.
